


your eyes outshine the town (they do)

by redhoods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, also gingerbread, dumb boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gingerbread,” was all Percy said before vanishing from the doorway.</p><p>“Is it blue?” He shouted down the hall, grinning when Percy’s laughter echoed back through the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes outshine the town (they do)

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm doing a writing challenge on the resource site, [candyland couture](http://candylandcouture.b1.jcink.com/index.php?act=idx), and the challenge is set up like going through the candyland game. so the first was gingerbread plum trees. and the magic button gave me fanfiction. so teeth rotting christmas fluff.

When he wakes up, Jason immediately becomes aware of several things (ADHD is just so handy). Firstly, there’s light streaming through the curtains right onto his pillow as if Apollo himself were trying to rouse Jason; secondly, the apartment was fairly quiet except for the sounds of someone in the kitchen; lastly, there was a smell in the air, sort of spicy, sort of sweet that made Jason’s nose twitch, as if it were considering sneezing. 

Thankfully, he ended up not sneezing, so Jason stretched and rolled away from the strip of light to the other side of the bed. It was barely warm, meaning the other occupant had vacated it a while ago. He debated staying in bed for a bit longer, really as long as he could possibly manage, but Percy’s head popped in the door, “Sleeping beauty awakes,” he teased, voice soft.

Being the mature adult he was, Jason lobbed a pillow at him and stuck his tongue out. “What’s that smell?” He asked, pushing himself to sit up, catching the pillow and returning it to its former spot once Percy tossed it back to him.

“Gingerbread,” was all Percy said before vanishing from the doorway.

“Is it blue?” He shouted down the hall, grinning when Percy’s laughter echoed back through the apartment.

\--

After going through his morning routine, the abridged version since he didn’t have to worry about going to Camp, Jason padded into the kitchen, taking a deep breath. It smelled like cinnamon and Christmas. Percy was standing over by the stove, stirring something, shirtless and in a pair of Jason’s flannel pants that were just a little too big for his hips. He smiled walking to standing behind Percy and slipping his arms around the other male,, “Are you making frosting?” He asked incredulously once he looked over Percy’s shoulder, reaching out for it until Percy batted his hand away.

“Some of the younger kids at Camp,” Percy explained slowly, carefully stirring the frosting he was working on, as if it were a volatile combination that might explode in his face, “They wanted to build gingerbread houses and make gingerbread men,” he sounded so sincere, almost a little upset, “And I figured, since they don’t get to go home...”

“You’d bring a bit of home to them,” Jason finished, pressing his face into the hair on the back of Percy’s head, feeling an overwhelming surge of affection.

Percy hummed softly, relaxing back against him, “I guess it’s kinda cheesy, isn’t it?”

Huffing, Jason shook his head, “Not even a little bit,” he pressed a kiss to the side of Percy’s head, wishing there was more an inch of height difference between them so he could wrap himself around Percy, “They’ll love it.”

After a few minutes of relaxing against each other, Percy wiggled out of his grasp shooing him off, “Start putting the cooled stuff in tupperware containers,” and went back to his frosting, only to burst out a few minutes later, “Make sure they won’t get broken!”

\--

There were kids everywhere. Jason hadn’t even realized that there were this many kids at Camp Half Blood, but then again, he hadn’t expected so many of the older kids to be interested in gingerbread houses and gingerbread men. How outrageously wrong he had been.

It was actually turning into a sort of competition between the cabins, who could design the best gingerbread house, but he was certain there were more categories than that. Best, prettiest, most elaborate, there was a long list, because it was Christmas and he didn’t think any of them would take the chance away from the younger kids to win.

Percy was helping a tiny girl from Demeter’s cabin and had a smudge of blue frosting on his cheek that somehow made his eyes seem even brighter. Jason might have been a little bit in love.

Then someone was tugging at his shirt and Jason looked down to find their newest arrival. His name was Augustus but his ears flamed red anytime someone called him that and timidly asked everyone to just call him Gus. He was a child of Hypnos and always looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep, eyelids drooping and almost constantly putting his fist near his mouth to try and stifle a yawn. “What’s up, Gus?” Jason asked, crouching down to be near Gus’s eye level and vaguely wondered if he had been that small when he had arrived at Camp Jupiter.

Gus yawned and Jason almost immediately felt like a nap could be a good idea, but Gus was taking his hand and dragging him towards one of the tables. It was one of the extra tables and was almost completely devoid of supplies except for some pieces of gingerbread and some purple frosting that still had streaks of red and blue where it hadn’t been mixed completely. Two of the pieces of gingerbread were resting together like a tent, almost as if Gus had started on his house and had realized he didn’t have enough hands to quite accomplish it. “I need help,” Gus told him, voice still quiet and timid as ever as he placed himself on the bench.

Jason grinned and settled next to him, “I can do that,” he said confidently, turning his eyes to where Gus was attempting to build his house. As per Gus’s sleepy instructions, Jason held up the two pieces and allowed Gus to apply the frosting and continued to hold up pieces as Gus told him. Once they got four sides, Jason suggested adding extra frosting to the corners, just to make sure and held the structure steady while Gus complied.

When it came to the roof, Gus looked a little lost, so Jason held up two more pieces, the angle wider than the ones for the sides of the houses and let Gus put frosting on them. “Okay, why don’t you put frosting on the tops of two sides of the walls,” Jason explained indicating two opposite sides of the house. Gus’s face adopted a serious expression as he carefully added frosting to the tops and Jason settled the roof on top, hand hovering to make sure it held. Once he was sure it was going to hold, he looked to Gus who was grinning toothily and offered his hand for a high five.

It was then that Jason realized he was being watched, the back of his neck prickling, and when he turned he caught Percy’s gaze. Percy had this dumb fond look on his face, like he got sometimes with Grover, except Jason was on the receiving end of it. He was certain his ears were pink by the way Percy’s grin grew and he stuck his tongue out before turning back to finish helping Gus.

\--

They stumbled into the apartment together, a tangle of walking limbs, giggling like a bunch of schoolkids, hyped up on sugary frosting. Percy’s lips and tongue were tinged blue from the frosting he had been eating and Jason was certain his were probably purple, “That was an excellent idea, Perce,” Jason mumbled as the untangled themselves and started shucking their warm outerwear

Despite the fact that Percy’s lips were tinged blue like he was freezing to death, Jason really wanted to kiss him, so he did, backing Percy into the apartment door and licking into his mouth, chasing away the taste of frosting before pulling back to press their foreheads together. “Hi,” Percy managed, cheeks tinged pink. His eyelashes were a bit clumped together from the snowflakes that had clung to them, and his pupils were wide, whether from the kiss or the darkness of the apartment Jason didn’t know (though he was certainly hoping for the former), and combined with his blue lips, Percy created a very interesting, almost nymph like picture.

“Would you like a camera?” Percy teased and Jason realized he must’ve been staring for a while, a flush creeping up the back of his neck as he cleared his throat and moved away, toeing out of his boots.

“So are we watching Christmas movies?” He asked, looking back at Percy who looked fond and maybe a bit exasperated, but he nodded and started moving, herding Jason into the living room and onto the couch.

Jason sprawled out, making sure to leave room for Percy to join him, while Percy put the dvd in. There was a brief tussle as they both tried to get comfortable on the couch. Jason ended up on his back, Percy on his side squeezed in between Jason and the back of the couch, his cheek on Jason’s chest.

The opening credits for The Santa Clause started and Jason carded his fingers through Percy’s hair, “Do you think Tim Allen’s a demigod?”


End file.
